


An Emotional Roller Ghoster

by emilywritesfics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: Raven drags Clarke to a Halloween party, forgetting to mention that it's at Octavia Blake's house, her ex-something's little sister, who had ghosted her 3 months ago.When Bellamy confronts Clarke, they realize that they have two very different versions of their break-up, and set out to figure out what really happened.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155
Collections: bellarkescord halloween gift exchange





	An Emotional Roller Ghoster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofsun/gifts).



> This is a halloween gift to [Monisha](https://blakecholls.tumblr.com/) for the bellarkescord halloween gift exchange!

Clarke pulled her neon pink leg warmers on before she grabbed her hair brush and started combing her hair into a high side ponytail. Going to a halloween party as someone from the 80s wasn’t the most original idea, but the costume was already in Clarke’s closet, and she didn’t feel like going out just to buy something new. 

If it wasn’t for Raven, Clarke probably wouldn’t even be dressing up at all. She would be wearing cat ears and handing out candy to the neighbourhood kids. Honestly, Clarke would rather be doing that right now, but Raven had convinced her that she needed some good old fashioned fun, so Clarke had agreed to go to the halloween party just to get Raven off her back.

She drove to Raven’s house. Judging by the cars in the driveway and on the street, Harper, Monty, Jasper, Emori, and Murphy had already arrived. Harper was 8 months pregnant, so she had offered to drive them to the party. She was very firm that it was only  _ to _ the party, and that if she got any calls at 2am for a ride, she would kill the person responsible for waking her up.

It was very obvious, when Clarke walked in, that Raven, Jasper and Emori had been pregaming. Hard. Emori was leaning heavily on Murphy, and Raven almost tripped on her way over to hug Clarke in greeting. Jasper was drinking straight from a bottle of tequila. 

Raven was dressed as Wonder Woman, an obvious but classic choice from her. Monty and Jasper were Mario and Luigi, while Harper was dressed as a kangaroo with a joey in her pouch. Murphy was wearing the only costume that was less effort than Clarke’s, with a vampire cape, and when he smiled Clarke saw he also had vampire teeth in. Emori’s costume was a bit more elaborate than Murphy’s, as Wednesday Addams.

“Fine-ly,” Raven slurred, throwing her arms around Clarke, “we can get going. It took you forever to get here.”

“You told me to be here at seven, and it's” -Clarke checked her watch- “seven o’ two.”

“You should know that seven means six thirty to Raven,” Monty said as he walked past her to put on his shoes. 

They all piled into Harper’s minivan. 

“Seat Belts?” Harper said once everyone had settled in. They mumbled and slurred their yes’s, and when Harper was satisfied that everyone had put on their seatbelts, they started towards the party.

Clarke was squished in between the window and Emori in the back seat. Murphy was on Emori’s other side. Emori was trying to kiss Murphy, who, to his credit, was trying to redirect her attention to something with less PDA, so Clarke stared out the window and watched the houses that went by.

She didn’t know where the party was. Maybe she should have asked Raven, but Clarke had been too busy making up excuses to try and get out of attending to actually pay attention to what she was even attending. 

As they parked, Clarke couldn’t shake the feeling that the house was familiar, but she racked her brain for why and drew a blank.

When the front door opened, revealing Octavia Blake, Clarke’s heart dropped. This was Octavia’s house, her ex-something’s sister. Maybe, just maybe, Bellamy wouldn’t be here. She hadn’t seen Octavia in a while, but the two women got along just fine. Bellamy’s apparent feelings about her hadn’t rubbed off on his sister. 

Octavia was dressed as a gladiator, as was Lincoln, who came up behind her. 

Lincoln must have been the one who invited them. Raven, Jasper and Lincoln all worked together, and got along pretty well. That was actually, in a very roundabout way, how she had met Bellamy in the first place. If things hadn’t gone sour between her and Bellamy, Clarke might have even become friends with Lincoln. 

Octavia and Lincoln let them in and took their coats, before leading them to the kitchen, where the party was mainly happening. 

Clarke’s hopes that Bellamy wouldn’t be there were crushed when she saw him standing by the sink, wearing a toga. Even worse was the person standing next to him. She was even wearing a matching toga, so there was no denying that they had come together. Echo.

Clarke hadn’t disliked Echo when she and Bellamy had been together. She had been wary of her, since it had been obvious that Echo had feelings for Bellamy. Apparently that had worked out for Echo, judging by the coordinated costume. 

Clarke grabbed Raven and pulled her into the bathroom.

“What the hell?” she hissed. She didn’t want anyone to overhear the conversation.

“What?” Raven asked. She wasn’t slurring anymore, so either the drive over or Clarke pulling her had sobered her up a bit.

“Bellamy?!” Clarke said. “You invited me to a party when you knew that Bellamy would be here?!”

“I didn’t know he’d be here.”

“It’s at his sister’s house!”

“That didn’t mean that he’d be here.”

“There was a pretty high chance.” Clarke threw her arms up in the air.

“Why is it so bad that Bellamy’s here?”

“You can’t seriously be asking that.”

“It’s been three months.”

“You know how it ended,” Clarke said.

Raven, of all people, should know. It was her couch that Clarke had spent three hours straight crying on, babbling to Raven about all of the possible reasons that Bellamy had ghosted her out of nowhere. 

“And,” Clarke continued, “he’s here with Echo.”

“Echo?”

“The girl that had a crush on him. They’re wearing matching togas.” 

“Maybe it’s a coincidence.”

“It’s not. But that’s not the point. I never even wanted to come to this party anyways.” She ran a hand down her face.

“Just do your best to avoid him until Harper and Monty leave, then hitch a ride with them.”

“Fine. You owe me so much for this.”

“Fine,” Raven sighed. She opened the bathroom door, signaling the end of the conversation. 

Thankfully, Harper was right outside the bathroom, so Clarke was able to ask her if she could hitch a ride back to Raven’s house without having to go searching. 

Clarke peeked around the corner to the kitchen and saw that Bellamy was still standing by the sink, deep in conversation with Echo and Lincoln.

She made a run for the back door, and managed to slip out hopefully unnoticed. Jasper, Murphy and Emori were sitting on the swing, passing a joint between them. Clarke sat in a lawn chair adjacent to them and groaned.

“I saw Bellamy in the kitchen,” Murphy said. He was pretty observant, but that may also have been the fact that he wasn’t already wasted.

“I didn’t know he’d be here,” Clarke said.

“Seems like he didn’t know you’d be here, judging by the way he looked when he saw you,” Murphy said.

“He saw me?” 

“He looked like a deer in headlights,” Emori said, a bit too loudly. 

“Fuck.” Clarke let her head fall back. “I was hoping I could get out of here without incident.”

“Apparently not,” Murphy said, nodding to the back door. Bellamy was stepping out.

Clarke’s chest tightened.

“We’ll leave you two alone.” Murphy got up and ushered Emori and Jasper until they too got up and followed him into the house.

“Hi,” Bellamy said once he and Clarke were alone.

“Hi.” Clarke made no effort to hide her disdain at having to talk to him.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

“Why are you here?” Clarke asked.

“This is my sister’s house. And I could ask you the same thing.”

“Raven didn’t tell me that it’s your sister’s house. Don’t worry, I’m leaving with Harper and Monty. But that’s not what I meant. Why are you  _ here _ ?” Clarke gestured around herself. “In the backyard. I figured that you would keep avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you!? You’re the one who stopped talking to me out of nowhere.”

“Out of nowhere?” Clarke yelled. “I kept texting you for two weeks after you stopped responding. That sent a pretty clear message that you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“What are you talking about? I always responded to your texts. Until you stopped answering.”

Clarke stared at him in confusion for a moment before she pulled out her phone and opened the messaging app to show him their text thread. She wasn’t proud of the fact that she hadn’t deleted it, but at least now it came in handy.

Bellamy took her phone and scrolled for a second. “I never got any of these texts.” He pulled out his own phone. He handed it to her with their text thread open.

True to his word, Bellamy hadn’t received any of her messages. Their thread from his point looked the same as hers. Good conversation until suddenly Clarke stopped responding. 

“What’s going on?” They handed each other’s phones back. All of the anger Clarke had been holding for Bellamy for months suddenly disappeared, replaced with confusion. He hadn’t ghosted her; and she hadn’t ghosted him. So then why did they stop receiving each other's texts all of a sudden?

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, who was already staring back at her.

“When did you stop getting my texts?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke scrolled up to her last text from him. “July 23rd.”

Bellamy scrolled on his phone. “Same here.”

They looked at each other in confusion again.

“Someone must have blocked our numbers from each other’s phone,” Bellamy said.

“That’s the day of your work party,” Clarke said.

“Who from my work would have blocked our numbers?”

Clarke wracked her brain for the memories of that night. They were a little bit hazy, seeing as Clarke had been tipsy the entire night. Everyone had seemed nice. None of them seemed like they had a reason to break her and Bellamy up. Who had even had access to both of their phones? 

“Echo,” Clarke said as it hit her. 

“What? No.” Bellamy got very defensive. “Echo would never do that.”

“She’s the only person I can think of who had access to both of our phones. I gave her my purse while I went to the bathroom and you were talking to Miller.”

“There has to be another explanation.”

Clarke crossed her arms. “Let’s go ask her then,” she challenged.

Bellamy led the way inside and to the kitchen, where Echo was still standing by the sink.

“Hey!” Echo said. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bellamy, but her expression quickly changed when she saw that Clarke was with him.

“Can you come outside for a second?” Clarke asked.

“Yea, sure,” Echo said. She followed Clarke and Bellamy back outside. “What’s going on?” she asked as Clarke closed the door.

“I know that you would never do anything like this but Clarke brought it up,” Bellamy started. Clarke glared at him for throwing her under the bus. Of course she could be wrong, but if the shoe fits …

“Did you block our numbers from each other’s phones at our work party?” 

Echo’s face fell. “I- I wasn’t- I didn’t mean-”

Clarke almost couldn’t believe that she had been right.

Bellamy’s face fell almost as fast as Echo’s. His expression was quickly replaced by one of anger. “You did what?”

“I never meant for you guys to actually break up,” Echo tried to explain. 

Bellamy took a deep breath. “I think you should go.”

Echo opened her mouth to respond, but apparently decided against it when she closed her mouth and left without a word.

Bellamy collapsed into the lawn chair and put his head into his hands.

Clarke carefully sat down adjacent to him on the swing. “I’m sorry,” she said delicately. Clarke wasn’t sure if he and Echo had been dating. They were obviously something; or had been. And no matter Clarke’s feelings about Echo, which she wasn’t even sure about with everything happening so quickly, she felt for Bellamy. 

“It’s okay.” Bellamy sighed and sat up in his chair. “We weren’t even dating. I only invited her as a friend.”

“You were wearing matching costumes,” Clarke pointed out. 

“Maybe more than friends,” Bellamy admitted. There was the hint of a smile on his face, “but we weren’t dating.”

“You were heading in that direction though,” Clarke observed. 

“Yea probably. Is it weird to talk about this with you?”

“I don’t think so.” Clarke shrugged. “We’re just two people who accidentally ghosted one another.”

“That reminds me.” Bellamy pulled out his phone and started swiping around. “You’re unblocked.”

Clarke pulled out her own phone and unblocked him.

The back door slid open and Monty stuck his head out. “Harper and I are leaving.”

“That’s my cue.” Clarke stood up. “Talk to you later maybe?”

“Yea, talk to you later.”

Clarke followed Monty through the house and to Harper’s minivan.

The next morning, Clarke woke up to a text.

**Bellamy:** Hey, would you like to catch up sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! You can find me [here](https://ruggedmurphy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
